Sekolah Sihir Karakura
by Hime Alice-Cullen Jeagerjaquez
Summary: Bagaimana jika Ichigo dan teman-temannya jadi penyihir dan bersekolah di Sekolah Sihir? Fanfic kedua Hime, RnR please!
1. Chapter 1

Fanfic kedua Hime. Hime masih amatir, hehe. Maaf kalo masih berantakan dan agak aneh. Mohon bantuan dari para senpai yang juga author buat bantu fanfic Hime lebih baik.

Rated: M  
Genre : Frienship/ Comedy  
Disclaimer : Tite Kubo  
Warning : jangan ditiru gak sopan sama kakak kelas, ada bahasa kasar kaya f**k, sucks, dan damn. =="

Chapter 1 :

"Seijuku to Keiken!" cahaya kilat berwarna biru mengenai dada Uryuu Ishida yang lagsung terjungkal saat sedang makan siang di ruang rekreasi.

Dengan kaget dia berdiri dan juga mengambil tongkat sihirnya.

"Seharusnya kau mempraktekkan itu di Klub Ketto, Shiba." katanya tajam.

"Oh iya? Lalu kenapa aku tidak boleh mempraktekkannya kepadamu?" sahut suara Kaien Shiba, membalas dengan sinis.

"Karena kau akan merasakan akibatnya juga! Chugaeri!" tiba-tiba Ishida melucutkan mantra juga kepada Kaien, yang langsung bereaksi, membentuk perisai pelindung.

"Shirudo! Sayang kau tidak secepat reaksiku, Uryuu Ishida," ejek Kaien dengan suara sangat merendahkan.

"Hentikan! Kalian ini benar-benar seperti anjing dan kucing! Hentikan!" suara seorang anak laki-laki terdengar.

"Memang kenapa Hitsugaya-senpai? Apa kami tidak boleh berduel disini?" Kaien seperti mengajak Hitsugaya berkelahi.

"Aku akan mendetensi kalian kalau pada hitungan ketiga kalian tidak bubar. Satu, dua…." Kata Hitusugaya serius.

"Wah iya senpai. Senpai terlalu galak untuk badan senpai. Salam." Sahut Kaien cuek, dan meniggalkan mereka berdua.

"Terimakasih Hitusugaya-senpai," kata Ishida membetulkan kacamatanya.

"Ya." Lalu Hitsugaya pergi.

"Rukia-chan, ayo makan siang bareng!"

"Iya. Mana Tatsuki dan Senna, Orihime?"

"Mereka sudah di Aula Ruang Makan. Tadi jam mereka kosong, karena Ukitake Sensei sedang sakit." Jawab Orihime.

Mereka berdua pun pergi ke Aula Ruang Makan.

DUAAR! Lagi-lagi ada ledakan saat anak-anak sedang makan siang. Ternyata berasal dari Kaien dan Ichigo yang bertengkar karena Kaien memantrai jus jeruk Ichigo menjadi pipis sapi (ups).

"Apa maksudmu memantrai minumanku menjadi pipis sapi, damn! Apa kau mau mati?" suara Ichigo yang menggelegar terdengar di seluruh aula.

"Bukan begitu kepala dandelion. Aku cuma mau membuat variasi baru pada minumanmu. Siapa tahu minuman itu bias mengubah warna rambutmu menjadi pirang atau apa." Jawab Kaien dengan tenang, namun mereka tahu bahwa tangan kanan Kaien yang disembunyikan dibalik jubahnya sudah memegang tongkat sihir.

"Kalau begitu, kau harus merasakan sihirku! Bikini o Kite!"

"Sekushi na Meido!"

Mereka berdua mengucapkan mantra pada saat yang bersamaan. Tetapi… mantra mereka bertabrakan dan memantul ke segala arah. Mantra Ichigo kena…. Hitsugaya dan mantra Kaien kena… ZARAKI SENSEI YANG BARU SAJA MEMASUKI AULA!

DOENG. Seketika itu pula, Hitsugaya memakai bikini berwarna kuning dan Zaraki memakai baju maid yang seksi. Aduduh, bagaimana ya reaksi senpai dan guru Ichigo dan Kaien?

-Bersambung-

Hehehe… sekian dulu deh,. Mungkin ceritanya agak ngebosenin dan garing… maklum masih pemula DX

Wassalam…


	2. Chapter 2 : Bloody and Yaoi

Hahahaha Hime kembali, emang agak cepat ya jedanya! Soalnya Hime lagi semangat buat fanfic nih!

Hehe.. langsung aja ya! Ke ceritanya!

**

* * *

Sekolah Sihir Karakura**

Rated: T

Genre : Frienship/ Comedy

Disclaimer : Tite Kubo

Warning : jangan ditiru gak sopan sama kakak kelas, ada unsure yaoi dan kekerasan pada pendidikan, hahaha.

**Chapter 2 : Bloody and Yaoi**

* * *

"SIAPA YANG MELUCUTKAN MANTRA SAAT MAKAN SIANG?" Suara marah Zaraki Sensei terdegar menggelegar di seluruh aula. Tentu saja setelah dia mengubah lagi bajunya seperti biasa dengan tongkat sihirnya yang sangat panjang sementara Hitsugaya pingsan dan segera dibawa ke rumah sakit sekolah.

"Pelakunya adalah Ichigo Kurosaki kelas lima dan Kaien Shiba teman sekelasnya," sahut sebuah suara yang berat, sadis. (Author: Uwa... Kemunculan pertama Grimm-chan di serial ini!)

"Oh, Grimmjow," kata Zaraki. "Kau datang pada saat dibutuhkan, nak. SIAPA YANG MELUCUTKAN MANTRA _**MAID SEKSI dan BIKINI**_ TADI?" lalu dia melanjutkan dengan kejam kepada Kaien dan Ichigo yang gemetar dari ujung rambut sampai ujung rambut kaki.

"Sa-sa-saya, sensei," Kaien mengangkat tangannya dgn terbata-bata.

Zaraki tersenyum licik, "Grimmjow, bawa mereka berdua dan berikan detensi. _**SEKARANG**_!"

"Baik sensei," jawab Grimmjow kemudian menyeret Ichigo dan Kaien keluar.

* * *

"Hei Yumichika! Bawa cowok ini dan detensi dia! Mungkin kau bisa **_memacari_**nya juga," Grimmjow mendorong Kaien yang ngeri ke hadapan Yumichika.

"Waah… kau betul-betul tampan, ayo kita menghabiskan waktu berdua dalam masa detensimu, manis." Kata Yumichika, merangkul Kaien yang sudah mukanya warna hijau menahan illfeel.

"DAN KAU. IKUT AKU," kata Grimmjow sadis kepada Ichigo. Lalu dibawanya Ichigo ke halaman sekolah.

"Sini tongkat shirmu. Aku mau kau cabuti semua rumput liar di sekolah ini TANPA TONGKAT SIHIR DAN SIHIR. Kalau kau berani memakai sihir akan _**kukutuk**_ kau menjadi **_jeruk_**," kata Grimmjow. Ichigo dengan pasrah memberikan tongkat sihirnya kepada senior kelas tujuh yang haus darah dan sadis itu.

Ichigo pun mulai mencabuti semua rumput liar di sekolah ini dengan manual, tentu saja diawasi oleh Grimmjow yang bermuka puas. Hahahaha.

* * *

"**_Manis_**, mencuci itu juga harus dilakukan dengan **_cantik_**. Baju yang cantik itu image dari siswa yang baik!" tangan Yumichika **_mengelus-elus_** rambut Kaien. (iih hueek ini author sarap banget)

"I-iya…" jawab Kaien jijik. _Kenapa sih harus sama kakak kelas **yaoi** ini? Dasar Yaoi sarap! Disuruh nyuci baju anak satu asrama lagi!_ Kata Kaien dalam hati. Misuh-misuh.

* * *

Di ruang rekreasi, Kaien dan Ichigo bertemu saat mau ke kamar tidur.

"Hei kau disuruh ngapain sama Grimmjow?" kata Kaien lesu.

"Disuruh cabutin semua rumput liar di sekolah. Tanpa sihir. Kau pasti **_disayang-sayang_** sama senpai yaoi itu ya?" jawab Ichigo dengan gak kalah lesunya.

"Apa? _**Disayang-sayang**_? Iih jijik aku ama senpai yaoi itu. Bayangin, sambil nyuci baju **_dibelai-belai_**! Sudah, aku mau tidur." Kaien menghilang dibalik selimutnya.

"KUROSAKI-KUN! UKITAKE SENSEI MAU KETEMU!" teriakan seorang cewek membuat Ichigo dan Kaien terlonjak beberapa meter.

"I-iya," kata Ichigo keluar kamar. Ternyata yang memanggilnya adalah Orihime Inoue.

"Kenapa dia memanggil Inoue?" Tanya Ichigo ngantuk.

"Em… tidak tahu. Aku duluan ya Kurosaki-kun. Ja ne!."

"Ya. Ja ne," Jawab Ichigo seadanya, kemudian pergi ke ruangan Ukitake Sensei. Di situ Ukitake Sensei sudah duduk dengan baju tidurnya, kelihatan agak pucat.

"Nah, Kurosaki. Duduk. Ada yang harus aku beritahukan kepadamu." Katanya, menyuruh Ichigo duduk.

"Kenapa Ukitake-sensei memanggilku semalam ini?" Tanya Ichigo.

"Ini," Ukitake mengeluarkan sebuah benda yang membuat Ichigo terperanjat.

**-Bersambung-**

Author : sementara cuman sampai situ aja ya….

Yumichika : Woi author amatir! Seenaknya aja bikin gue jadi yaoi!

Hitusugaya : Iya! Kenapa aku juga dibikin pingsan! Dipakein bikini lagi!

Author : *kabur* Udah lah! Terima aja! Itu takdir kalian!

Wassalam..


	3. Chapter 3 : The Gift of An Ante

**Sekolah Sihir Karakura**

Rated: T

Genre : Frienship/ Comedy

Disclaimer : Tite Kubo

**Chapter 2 : The Gift of An _Ante_**

**_

* * *

_**_Author's Note : Ante itu bahasa Inggrisnya taruhan._

**

* * *

Ichigo's POV**

Tongkat sihirku! Astaga! Rupanya masih sama senpai sadis itu!

Haaah, lagi-lagi aku melupakan benda yang sakral! Ini sudah kedua puluh lima kalinya aku lupa degan tongkat sihirku sendiri! Dan juga…

"Darimana Ukitake-sensei mendapatkannya?" tanyaku.

"Tentu saja dari senpai yang memberimu detensi, Kurosaki," Ukitake-sensei bicara dengan tidak sabar.

"Eh? Apa Grimmjow-senpai sebaik itu?"

Yah, aku kelepasan ngomong yang nggak-nggak deh.

"Harusnya kau berterimakasih, adik kelas tidak tahu diri," entah dari mana tiba-tiba pacarnya author masuk. Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan…

GRIMMJOW JAEGERJAQUES!

_Mohon maaf, cerita ini harus di-pause sebentar dikarenakan author yang sedang disembuhkan di UH (Unit Histeris). Hasil autopsi menunjukkan bahwa author mengalami histeris berat saat menulis adegan yang diperankan oleh pacarnya sendiri. Ah! Author sudah sembuh! Mari kita lanjutkan ceritanya!_

**Normal POV**

Ichigo coma bisa cengo melihat senpai-nya muncul tiba-tiba. Tapi Ukitake-sensei tidak menunjukkan sikap kaget sedikitpun.

"Grimmjow, nak," katanya kebapakan (cih). "Tolong duduk di sebelah Kurosaki."

Grimmjow duduk. Tapi tiba-tiba ada yang mengetuk pintu.

"Ukitake-sensei, ini Abarai, Ishida, dan Hitsugaya!"

"Masuk," kata Ukitake-sensei.

Renji, Uryuu, dan Toushiro pun masuk, kemudian setelah mereka semua berkumpul...

"Mana Shiba?" tanya Ukitake-sensei kepada nanas, semangka, dan pensil (?). Baru saja dia menutup mulutnya, Kaien masuk ke kantornya.

"Sensei, maaf telat! Tadi saya B*B dulu!" katanya membungkuk.

"Pantesan aja kamu bau, Shiba!" tiba-tiba Toushiro nyahut sendiri.

"Ukh! Senpai jangan menghina ya! Udah saya siram sampe bersih, pake sabun lagi! Coba cium! Kaya parfumnya Byakuya-sensei!" Kaien_ misuh-misuh_.

"Kamu nyolong parfumnya Byakuya-sensei? Ternyata, kamu klepto juga..."_ (SFX: Ternyata... kamu playboy juga.. from: Gubrak - Intan Nuraini :D)_

"Gak! Aku dikasih satu!"

"Eh, tapi beneran lho, kamu bau banget!" Ichigo ikut nimbrung, dan disambung lagi ama Renji.

"Iya. Gue juga gak mood banget begitu nyium elo."

Ih, Renji. Ini maksudnya nyium beneran apa nyium baunya Kaien?

Ichigo, Toushiro, Uryuu, dan Grimmjow langsung _sweatdrop_. Apalagi Kaien yang sekarang ekspresinya kaya ketemu kuntilanak abis pulang dari salon.

"Ma-maksudnya nyium baunya Kaien!" Renji langsung ralat kata-katanya, karena liat ekspresi mereka yang udah ngira dia itu yaoi.

"Ehem ehem."

Eh, ada yang _ehem ehem_ dibelakang mereka.

_Author: Numpang nanya, kalo istilah ehem ehem tuh apaan sih? Maafkan kebodohan Hime ya.. T^T_

Ternyata Ukitake toh. Dia keliatannya udah sesek napas, jadi mereka semua gak tega ngebiarin Ukitake mati bosen ngeliatin tingkah mereka yang uda kaya anak TK.

Jadi mereka berenam terpaksa gelar lesehan didepan meja Ukitake dan duduk kaya anak kecil disana.

"Nah akhirnya kalian kembali ke daratan juga," Ukitake menatap mereka dengan tatapan gimanaaa gitu. Mau tau gimana? Bayangin aja sendiri *author digebukin readers*.

"Eh, tapi sepertinyam masih kurang satu."

"Permisi. Ini aku Schiffer, Ukitake-sensei."

"Nah, masuk, masuk!" kata Ukitake kaya nyambut anak yang udah sepuluh tahun gak ketemu.

"Nah, setelah kalian semua terkumpul aku akan memberitahukan sesuatu pada kalian. Kalian memiliki misi spesial dari kepala sekolah Genryuusai Shigekuni Yamamoto. Misinya adalah mendapatkan harta terpendam yang ada di Pulau Kesetanan, didekat Hutan Kesurupan dan gosipnya harta itu ada di tempat yang bernama Rumah Kuburan." Ukitake menjelaskan dengan panjang lebar. _Semoga mereka gak ketakutan... Biar gue menang taruhan..._Ukitake berdoa dalam hati.

"Pu-pu-pulau Kesetanan?"

"Hutan Kesurupan?"

"Rumah Kuburan?"

Hening...

3..

2..

1..

"ASYIIIIK!"

Mereka bertujuh lonjak-lonjak gak karuan. Eh, gak bertujuh, tapi berempat. Toushiro, Grimmjow, ama Ulquiorra kan jaga_ image_. Jelas mereka gak mau dikira anak autis yang ikut lonjak-lonjak ama anak autis yang lain (?).

_Gak perlu ngebujuk mereka, berarti gue menang taruhan ama Yama-jii! _Kata Ukitake dalam hati.

Gini lho ceritanya, Ukitake ama Yamamoto taruhan kalo mereka bertujuh ketakutan setengah mati begitu denger tugasnya, berarti Ukitake kalah taruhan dan harus nyukur rambutnya trus dikasih ke Rukia dalam bentuk boneka chappy (emang bisa?). Kalo mereka seneng-seneng aja, berarti Yamamoto kalah dan harus cukur janggutnya, trus dikasih ke Yachiru dalam bentuk wig. Orang tua kok taruhan sih, iri ye ama anak muda yang pas musim World Cup gini lagi hobi taruhan?

_Okelah, author ngakuin kalo udah kalah taruhan ama temen author wak__tu Belanda vs Jepang di World Cup. Tapi Ukitake? Ya ampun, beruntung banget deh tu orang!_

Sebenernya, Ukitake gak nyangka kalau tugasnya bakal disambut meriah. Padahal dia udah nyiapin alat pembuat boneka chappy dan gunting plus peti mati, kalau misalnya dia langsung _isdet_ begitu motong rambutnya.

"Ehem, ehem."

Eh, lagi-lagi dia _ehem ehem_. Dia?

Ya Ukitake-sensei lah. Emang mau siapa lagi? Zaraki-sensei? Yamamoto sekalian deh =="

Lalu mereka berempat duduk lagi di lesehan kaget depan meja Ukitake. Kalo ada pasar kaget, harusnya ada lesehan kaget juga kan?

"Kalian akan pergi besok malam. Tapi sebelum pergi, kalian akan diberikan satu kekuatan atau permintaan yang hanya bisa dipakai tiga kali dalam perjalanan. Dan satu dari kalian akan ditunjuk untuk menjadi pemimpin."

"Em, sensei. Saya ingin bertanya, kalau misalnya kita diberikan kekuatan berarti perjalanan kesana sangat berbahaya kan? Kenapa kami yang ditunjuk?" Ishida nanya dengan bahasa-sok-murid-pintar kepada Ukitake.

Ukitake menghela nafas, "Karena jika dilihat-lihat, kekuatan sihir kalianlah yang paling menonjol diantara murid lainnya. Dan kurasa kalian telah mempelajari sihir-sihir pertahanan yang lumayan dalam klub _ketto,_ jika dilihat dari laporan mantra yang diberikan ketua klub. Tenang saja, walaupun belum ada yang bisa kembali dari perjalanan melewati Hutan Kesurupan dan Pulau Kesetanan aku yakin kalian bisa kembali dengan Pak Selamet tetangga author-eh, maksudnya dengan selamat."

"Cih._ Doesn't matter who they are, i'll fuckin' kill 'em all_," desis Grimmjow pake bahasa Inggris yang fasih banget.

Wajar aja kalo lagi-lagi author dilariin ke UH.

"Mulai dari Hitsugaya-san, kekuatan apa yang kau inginkan?"

"A-aku ingin... aku ingin bisa membuat sesuatu menjadi kerdil."

Ih, Toushiro deh. Dia pingin nyihir sesuatu biar jadi sama pendeknya kaya dia nih, siriknya gak ketulungan.

Tiba-tiba ada cahaya berwarna merah yang masuk ke badan Toushiro.

Yah, gak tau deh itu apa, tapi yang penting itu sumber kekuatan barunya Toushiro yaitu mengubah sesuatu jadi kerdil.

Sebenernya Toushiro udah gak tahan pingin nyoba sihir barunya ke salah satu anak-anak autis itu, tapi dia masih inget dosa jadi mutusin buat makai kekuatan itu diwaktu dan tempat yang tepat.

"Selanjutnya Jaegerjaques-san. Sebutkan kekuatan apa yang kau inginkan."

"Tentu saja, aku ingin jadi lebih kuat daripada enam anak autis yang lagi lesehan ini," kata Grimmjow _cool_, sekaligus bikin mereka berlima (Ulqui gak ikutan) langsung death glare ke Grimmjow. Toushiro aja udah komat kamit nyebutin mantra biar gak make kekuatannya.

Ada cahaya warna biru yang masuk ke badan Grimmjow, pertanda bahwa akan ada hujan badai tujuh hari tujuh malam disertai dengan petir yang menyambar dengan ganas (lebaaaayy).

"Schiffer-san, sebutkan kekuatan yang kau inginkan."

"Aku ingin dapat menghancurkan sesuatu didepanku," kata Ulquiorra datar banget, udah diukur pake waterpass kok, emang datar banget (?).

Cahaya berwarna hijau masuk ke badan Ulquiorra.

"Kurosaki-san."

"Aku... ingin bisa naik gundam!"

Semuanya langsung _sweatdrop_ deh. Gak nyangka ya kalo Ichigo minta gundam?

Cahaya oranye masuk juga ke badan Ichigo. Ichigo cuma meringis mirip Belda di IMB (Ichigo ilang dong giginya didepan.. *digebukin Belda FC*).

"Abarai-san."

"Aku? Aku mau bisa ngubah sesuatu jadi pisang raksasa. Buahahahaha!"

Ya ampun, ini sama aja anehnya kaya Ichigo. Iya emang bisa kenyang kalau makan pisang raksasa, tapi apa gunanya di perjalanan kaya gitu? Malah nambahin baban ajah ==". (Itu menurut author, tapi mungkin jalan pikiran Renji lain)

Cahaya merah masuk ke badan Renji yang udah senyum-senyum ala baboon. (Author digebukin Renji FC)

"Ishida-san."

"Aku ingin bisa menemukan arah dengan tepat, hanya dengan berpikir."

Nah, gini dong. Minta yang bermanfaat. Siapa tau mereka jadi buta arah kaya Kenpachi dan kesasar di lobang buaya.

Cahaya putih masuk ke badan Uryuu. Uryuu sih udah ngerasa dia yang bakal ditunjuk jadi pemimpin, karena dia punya kemampuan menentukan arah.

Geer banget ya, jujur author gak akan milih dia jadi ketua. Maaf ya Ishida FC...

"Shiba-san."

"Aku ingin bisa menghidupkan orang mati lagi."

Ukitake kaget mendengar Kaien minta yang enggak-enggak.

"Tapi maaf Shiba-san, tidak ada kekuatan sihir yang bisa menghidupkan orang mati. Berikanlah keinginan yang lain."

Kaien mukanya lagsung kusut, "Oke deh, kalo gitu aku pengen bisa punya otak yang super pintar."

Cahaya kuning masuk ke badan Kaien. Uryuu ngelirik Kaien dengan tatapan _kita-kelai-di-luar_.

Tapi kayaknya Kaien stay cool aja tuh.

"Sekarang kita akan tentukan ketua kalian. Mohon maaf kelas lima ya, ketuanya kelas tujuh aja. Kita akan mengadakan voting," kata Ukitake bawa kotak suara KPU yang entah dapat darimana.

Ichigo, Renji, Kaien, ama Uryuu diberikan kertas pemilihan dan mencontreng salah satu kandidat. Kemudian mereka masukin di kotak suara. Tentu aja mereka gak lupa nyelupin kelingking ke botol tinta, kan tandanya udah memilih.

Eh, kok jadi kaya pemilu gini sih?

Yaudahlah gapapa, udah terlanjur.

Hasil pemilihan suara:

_Grimmjow Jaegerjaques : 3 suara_

_Ulquiorra Schiffer : 1 suara_

_Toushiro Hitsugaya : 0 suara_

"Jadi, ketuanya adalah Jaegerjaques-san. Mohon naik ke mimbar untuk dilantik, kemudian dipersilahkan berpidato untuk kemenangannya dalam pilpres tahun ini."

Heeh! Kenapa jadi pemilu gini sih! Wooi!

"Nah," kata Ukitake, keliatannya udah ngantuk dan capek. "Sepertinya aku sudah ditunggu Unohana-chan, dan kalian juga bisa kembali tidur. Selamat malam."

"Malam, sensei!" kata mereka bertujuh, dan langsung ngacir ke kamar masing-masing, siap beritahu pacar masing-masing juga besoknya, hehe.

Kira-kira, apa ya yang bakal mereka temuin di Pulau Kesetanan, Hutan Kesurupan, dan Rumah Kuburan?

Dengan kekuatan aneh yang mereka dapat, apa bisa mendapatkan harta karun itu?

-To Be Continued-

* * *

_Review Responses:_

_Sader_: Hehe, douitashimashite uda mau repiu di :D

_ayano646cweety:_ ini udah diupdate :D

_hina-chan_: iya, ni udah hime update. sori molor seminggu :D

_cha-san_ : Hehehe (cuman bisa meringis aja)

_Fitria -AlyssCrimsonCamellia_ : Hehe, iya. Soalnya seneng banget ama Harry Potter :D

_Kak Rukia_ : Sip deh! ^o^

* * *

_Akhir kata, Hime selaku author meminta maaf kalau ada salah dalam fanfic Hime._

_Dan Hime mohon review-nya, agar Hime bisa bikin fanfic ini jadi lebih baik._


End file.
